custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Makuta (Generation 2)
On BSO1, Ekimu and Makuta are refered to as literal brothers, yet here it says Makuta is Ekimu's disciple. You might refute this by saying, "Oh, Makuta and Ekimu just refer to each other as brothers". However, in Artakha and Karzahni's pages, they say Artakha, "brother" of Karzahni, as in they just refer to each other as brothers. It does not do this with Makuta and Ekimu. Squidzo's meat house (talk) 05:49, March 11, 2017 (UTC)Squidzo Ekimu and Makuta canonically hail from different regions. Plus Ekimu was around for a number of years before Makuta rose to any kind of prominence. In this context they are brothers, but the term 'brother' has a looser context in both generations of BIONICLE. Toa refer to each other as 'brother' and 'sister' and there is the Brother''hood of Makuta, but these terms aren't meant to be taken so literally. They are not ''literal brothers as you are suggesting in your fleeting reference to a single line of blanket BS01 summary statements and, to that end, there is no canon evidence to support the claim. Plus, let's be real. We all know the only reason you're championing this isn't to fill in the murkier depths of the character's past. It's for the purely insincere reason of gratifying and supporting your own storyline, so you can say that they're biological twin brothers when, again, there is no canon evidence to suggest this. I am actually curious where this canonical source showing they hail from different regions is. If there is more canon to G2 at this source, I'd be happy to see it. Squidzo's meat house (talk) 02:04, March 14, 2017 (UTC)Squidzo Them being different colors might be a red-flag. That's not at all a canon thing. They have golden armor, which is completely different from the colors of any other Okotan. For all we know, they could be remnants of a lost seventh tribe that had different colors. That's just an assumption that is not at all canon I'm afraid. Biosector is also a Wiki that won't just randomly call people brothers. As I stated before, Artakha and Karzahni have quotations around the word "brother" in their pages to show they only call each other brothers. "For all we know, they could be remnants of a lost seventh tribe that had different colors. That's just an assumption that is not at all canon I'm afraid." Okay what. This is like, even more of a stretch than just assuming they're from different regions and are adorned with golden armor because they're Mask Makers. I don't see how this is a hard conclusion to accept. You still can't just assume that. Also, they could be born of people from two different regions and thus have different colors because they're mixed races. It's like what Goner said to me on the Shivtr before I got banned. Sure, I could say Ekimu and Makuta came from different regions but there is nothing from Canon that says this and also there are things in canon, like the fact that Ekimu and Makuta are called brothers even by the narrarator which isn't even how its used in G2. I really want to settle this by asking LEGO. I'm almost 100% sure they're actual brothers. (talk) For I think the third time now, I find myself explaining to you that BIONICLE has historically entertained a creative relationship with the term brother. The forum community unanimously agrees in this regard. While they share no biological attachments, the Toa/Masters refer to each other in this way in a much less literal sense than what you are describing, and the same applies to Ekimu and Makuta. You are stubbornly insisting that the two shared a womb (again, there is no evidence to suggest they are even twins, much less brothers) because one of the earliest G2 animations meant to introduce the theme called them brothers as a homage to the vocabulary of G1 BIONICLE lore. You posted this headcanon to the forums and, while you made a compelling argument that eventually buckled under the weight of itself, it was ultimately rejected by the larger community. I'm not sure how else we can rephrase this for you: Once again, you are inciting conflict based off of word choice and generally objectionable headcanons. In this regard the community has made clear a distaste through the forums and I think you should respect that, especially when two of the site's senior bureaucrats are trying to offer you council on the matter. I need not remind you that you were dealt your second official warning yesterday because of your etiquette on those forums, leaving you on some rather thin ice. As such, I encourage you to pick your battles a bit more selectively, because this honestly doesn't seem like an argument worth having when the forum-using community disagrees with you so substantially.